Game Changing Content
Criterion Games released both free and premium downloadable Game Changing Content to enhance Burnout Paradise. After the game's release Criterion Games stated that they would provide new content for at least a year after the game's original release date entitled "The Year of Paradise." The year of Paradise began on July 10, 2008 with the release of the Cagney update and ended on July 11, 2009 with the release of Big Surf Island. Release Summary Free Updates Premium Downloadable Content How to Access Game Changing Content Free Updates If an update is available then a message will appear as soon as the game is started up on the console. If this doesn't occur at start up then another will be displayed when attempting to access an online game. The latest compatibility updates are always mandatory if the player wishes to play online. *'PS3' :The process is fully automated and the user only needs to follow the steps displayed on the screen after starting up the game. *'Xbox 360' :The user needs to navigate to "Burnout Paradise" in the Xbox LIVE Marketplace and download the update from there or they can sign in on Xbox.com and download the update. *'PC' :The user needs to follow the on-screen steps after starting the game or they can go to the Criterion Games website and download the update. Premium Content An in-game Burnout Store was included in the Free February Update in which all Premium Content can be purchased and downloaded for use in the game. Premium Content can also be purchased in the: *PlayStation Store *Xbox LIVE Marketplace PC users were only able to purchase Premium Downloadable Content via the Burnout Store, which has been shut down. Premium Downloadable Content can now only be purchased in the US with the Bonus Vehicles Pack. Unreleased Content Criterion Games discussed many Game Changing Content ideas that never made it into the game. Some went quite far into the prototype stages with Criterion featuring airplanes flying around Paradise City in one of their live video podcasts. On Criterion Game's official website, a news post was released consisting of content that was proposed, but scratched off due to issues with EA and the "It was good on paper" excuse. The unreleased content included airplanes, helicopters, and boats. Also, locations such as the moon and tunnels beneath Paradise City. Time Travel was even discussed. Planes Planes becoming apart of Burnout Paradise had been hinted at multiple times by Criterion Games. In early 2009 a response on Criterion Games' FAQ stated that there would be an exciting "announcement" on April 1st but was then removed from the FAQ while Criterion's in-game Twitter page featured several hints such as "Won't you come fly with us?". It was stated as an April Fools Joke when Criterion Games posted on Twitter that there would be no content after Big Surf Island. Helicopters The use of helicopters was announced in a news post from Criterion Game's official website. It was an example of "Game Changing Content" and would be used to travel around Paradise City faster and complete unique challenges with cars and helicopters co-operating. It was never released due to issues with invisible walls and coding. Time Travel Criterion Games stated that it was originally a joke. The idea was that at a random time, a portal would open in Paradise City so you could travel to the past or future. An example being that the player could travel to Big Surf Island in the Old West timeline, get challenges done, then teleport back. The Moon Never released due to issues with EA's contract with Criterion Games, the moon planned to be DLC. The idea was that a rocket would be set on Big Surf Island. If the player completed a set number of challenges, the rocket would activate and the player could explore the moon as well as do "Zero Gravity Challenges". Underground Tunnels Content that was "good on paper", Criterion Games thought of using tunnels as a way of easy travel and more exploration for the player. The plan was to put a massive tunnel system underground, allowing the player to visit subway stations and invent new stunts. Boats Boats seemed to be the content that would be released after Big Surf Island, but was scratched due to only one island being allowed release. These vehicles would be a fast way of traveling to the paradise keys. Sadly, the islands were never made and the idea gone to waste. Free Updates Astire (1.1) Burnout Paradise's first update included various bug fixes. Bogart (1.2) Burnout Paradise's second update included various bug fixes. Cagney (1.3) Burnout Paradise's third update included; *A new title screen showcasing the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD *2 New Vehicles **Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD **Hunter Olympus *70 Car Timed Freeburn Challenges *New Online Game Modes **Online Stunt Run **Online Marked Man **Online Road Rage *Ranked Race changes for balancing purposes **40 total Paradise Drives for Ranked Races consisting of: ***7 user-created races ***10 checkpoint races ***23 point A to point B races **Canadian Ranked Race leaderboard *Custom soundtrack support for PlayStation 3 *New Live Frontpage with 'Live Broadcast Gameplay' *1080i support for the PlayStation 3 *Visible damage to other players vehicles in Online games *A 'shout-out' if a player is ahead in all of 'Today's Best' categories *Ability to view challenge and leaderboard lists without leaving an online game *Functionality for the Hunter Citizen's sirens *Classical music from Picture Paradise available in the regular game playlist *Improved sound effects *If on player leaves during a Freeburn Challenge then it will no longer cancel the current freeburn challenge *Ability to mute online players *Improved turn signal navigation *New vehicle liveries **Carson GT Tiger for the Carson GT Concept **Rossolini Tempesta Dream for the Rossolini Tempesta **Carson Hippy Van for the Carson Inferno Van **Hunter Oval Steel Racer for the Hunter Racing Oval Champ *Changes to Airfield geometry Burnout Bikes (1.4) Burnout Paradise's fourth update included; *A new title screen showcasing the Nakamura Firehawk V4 *New Motorbikes **Nakamura FV1100 **Nakamura FV1100-T1 **Nakamura Firehawk V4 **Nakamura Firehawk GP Competition *New content specifically for Motorbikes **70 Bike Challenges *24 Hour Day and Night cycle *New gameplay involving Day and Night cycle **12 Burning Ride events **12 Midnight Ride events **64 Day Road Rules **64 Night Road Rules *Weather Effects **Fog **Haze *Separate licences for Motorbikes *New Awards **20 new Bike Paradise Awards Trophies (1.5) Burnout Paradise's fifth update included; *New Awards **PS3 - 51 Trophies (Original Content) **PS3 - 6 Trophies (Cagney Content) **PS3 - 7 Trophies (Bike Content) Free February Update (1.6) / (1.0.0.1) Burnout Paradise's sixth update included bug fixes, a new Premium Content Pack and new Awards; *The ability to restart events *Visual changes *Event changes *Changes to vehicle dynamics and stats *An in-game store *An in-game website (PC and PS3) *Party Pack *New Awards **PS3 - 7 Trophies (Party Pack) **360 - 2 Achievements (Party Pack) First Burnout Store Update (1.7) / (1.1.0.0) Burnout Paradise's seventh update added various bug fixes, 4 new Premium Content Packs and new Awards; *Legendary Cars Pack *Time Savers Pack *Toy Vehicles Pack *Boost Specials Pack *New Awards **PS3 - 4 Trophies (Legendary Cars Pack) **PS3 - 3 Trophies (Toy Vehicles Pack) **PS3 - 2 Trophies (Boost Specials Pack) Second Burnout Store Update (1.8) Burnout Paradise's eighth update added a new Premium Content Pack and new Awards; *Cops and Robbers Pack *New Awards **PS3 - 8 Trophies (Cops and Robbers Pack) **360 - 3 Achievements (Cops and Robbers Pack) Third Burnout Store Unlock Update (1.9) Burnout Paradise's ninth update added a new Premium Content Pack and new Awards; *Big Surf Island Pack *New Awards **PS3 - 10 Trophies (Big Surf Island Pack) **360 - 5 Achievements (Big Surf Island Pack) Premium Content Packs Some Premium Content Packs can have their contents purchased individually on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Party Pack The Party Pack includes a 2 to 8 player offline pass-the-pad multiplayer mode. *'Party Pack' $1.99 / €4.99 / £7.99 / 800 Legendary Cars Pack The Legendary Cars pack includes all 4 vehicles but each can be bought individually. *'Legendary Cars Pack' $1.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 640 **Jansen P12 88 Special $3.99 / €3.99 / £3.19 / 320 **Carson GT Nighthawk $1.99 / €1.99 / £1.59 / 160 **Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger $1.99 / €1.99 / £1.59 / 160 **Hunter Manhattan Spirit $1.99 / €1.99 / £1.59 / 160 Time Savers Pack The Timed Savers Pack unlocks all 70 original Paradise vehicles as well as gold and platinum finishes. *'Time Savers Pack' $1.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 400 Toy Vehicles Pack The Toy Vehicles Pack includes all 9 vehicles. Each vehicle can be bought individually but only on the Xbox 360. *'Toy Vehicles Complete Collection' $1.99 / €4.99 / £5.49 / 1000 **'Toy Vehicles Collection 1' $4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 480 ***Toy Hunter Cavalry 160 ***Toy Hunter Manhattan 160 ***Toy Krieger WTR 160 ***Toy Jansen P12 160 **'Toy Vehicles Collection 2' $4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 480 ***Toy Hunter Takedown 4x4 160 ***Toy Carson GT Concept 160 ***Toy Hunter Citizen 160 ***Toy Carson Inferno Van 160 **Toy Nakamura Firehawk GP 240 Boost Specials The Boost Specials Pack includes both vehicles. Each vehicle can be bought individually. *'Boost Specials Pack' $1.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 640 **Montgomery Hawker Mech $4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 400 **Carson Extreme Hotrod $4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 400 Cops and Robbers Pack The Cops and Robbers Pack includes all 33 vehicles and a game mode. *'Cops and Robbers Pack' $1.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 800 Big Surf Island The Big Surf Island Pack includes all 9 vehicles, 135 discoverables, 5 drive throughs, 24 Road Rules, 10 Island Challenges, 15 Offline events, Island License and Toll Booth Pass to the Island. *'Big Surf Island Pack' $2.99 / €6.99 / £5.49 / 560 Burnout Paradise Complete Edition A special pack containing a Burnout Paradise PSN Game and all 7 premium contents. *'Burnout Paradise Complete Edition' $29.99 / €29.99 / £23.99 **Burnout Paradise game **All 7 Car Packs (including Party Pack, Time Savers Pack, and Big Surf Island Pack) *'Burnout Paradise Complete Downloadable Edition' $19.99 / €19.99 / £15.99 **All 7 Car Packs (including Party Pack, Time Savers Pack, and Big Surf Island Pack) Burnout Paradise - Full Game Plus Bundle A bundle containing a full game, Boost Special Pack and Time Savers Pack. *'Burnout Paradise - Full Game Plus Bundle' $7.99 (US PlayStation Store only) **Burnout Paradise full game **Boost Special Pack **Time Savers Pack References External links *FAQ on installing, Accounts & Guide for Download-Content (PC) - Operation Burnout Forums Category:Unreleased content Category:Cut content